Fall For You
by Floral White
Summary: [semi-canon] Mereka memang menikah semata-mata karena kerjasama yang saling menguntungkan antara Suna dan Konoha. Namun siapa sangka, Gaara mulai merasakan perasaannya tumbuh terhadap istrinya. Apakah ia memiliki kesempatan meski tahu Sakura masih menempatkan Sasuke di posisi teratas dalam hatinya [Barter Fict untuk Kimaru-Z]DLDR/R&R?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Semi-canon, Typo(s), OOC…**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**Dedicated to Kimaru-Z**

**(Ini fict barter punyaku, gomen kalo gaje)**

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan Gaara mulai mengembangkan perasaannya terhadap Sakura, wanita yang telah menjadi pendampingnya selama setahun ini. Memang, pernikahan mereka tidak didasari atas cinta dan hanya kerja sama antara Suna dan Konoha. Awalnya, pemuda 26 tahun itu sanksi dengan pernikahan yang diatur oleh para tetua dari Konoha dan Suna. Namun, nampaknya ia salah. Satu minggu lagi, usia pernikahan mereka akan menginjak satu tahun.

Semula, dirinya dan Sakura memang agak canggung dalam berinteraksi. Namun, mereka berusaha sebaik mungkin bersikap layaknya sepasang suami istri pada umumnya. Gaara berusaha menjadi suami yang seharusnya dan Sakura mencoba menjadi istri yang sebenarnya.

Mereka berdua menyadari, hal itu tidak mudah mengingat tidak adanya rasa cinta diantara mereka. ditambah lagi, status Sakura yang seorang janda dengan seorang putra. Gaara memang tidak mempermasalahkan status Sakura dan sudah menganggap Daichi putranya sendiri. Yah, tapi hal itu tidak cukup. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Gaara benar-benar menginginkan menjadi suami yang sesungguhnya, bukan hanya karena terikat oleh status. Ia menyadari hal ini beberapa bulan terakhir dan sejak saat itu sikapnya terhadap Sakura jauh lebih hangat.

Namun, Gaara menyadari hal itu tidak mudah. Sakura masih mencintai suaminya yang telah gugur dalam misi lima tahun yang lalu, Uchiha Sasuke. Istrinya memang tidak pernah mengungkit masalah Sasuke, tapi ia sering memergoki wanita itu menangis memeluk bingkai foto suaminya. Bahkan tidak jarang pula istrinya akan mengigau nama suaminya yang dulu, dan akan berakhir dengan isak tangis dalam tidurnya. Jika sudah seperti itu, Gaara hanya bisa mengelus helaian merah jambu Sakura, berusaha untuk memberikan kenyamanan hingga tangisan itu mereda dan berhenti.

Sama seperti malam ini, ia tengah menatap Sakura yang tertidur pulas setelah beberapa saat yang lalu terdengar isak tangis dari mulut wanita itu. Dengan perasaan ragu, ia menundukkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya menyentuh kening Sakura. Kendati sempat ragu, tapi Gaara memantapkan diri untuk mengecup kening wanitanya.

Yah, wanitanya.

Entah kapan ia bisa mengklaim Sakura sebagai wanitanya.

.

.

"Daichi, habiskan sayurannya!" Sakura memberikan tatapan peringatan pada putra semata wayangnya.

Gaara melirik istrinya yang tengah mengomeli putranya yang menyisakan sayuran di tepi piringnya. Ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit melihat wajah bocah itu yang cemberut, dan menampilkan wajah menjijikkan saat menelan sayuran hijau itu. Di depannya, Sakura tengah mengawasi Daichi agar menghabiskan sisa sayurannya.

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya, Sakura," katanya menasehati. Ia merasa kasihan melihat bocah lima tahun itu yang tengah tersiksa memakan sayur-sayuran tersebut.

Sakura menatap Gaara, lalu menyipitkan matanya. "Kau juga habiskan milikmu," titahnya. Dengan dagunya, ia menunjuk semangkuk sup yang yang masih menganggur di dekat piring Gaara penuh dengan berbagai macam sayuran di dalamnya. "Sayuran itu menyehatkan, dan enak kalau kalian menyukainya," kata Sakura berceramah, "aku heran, kenapa kalian tidak menyukainya, sih." Sakura terus saja menggerutu kesal, karena Daichi dan Gaara masih belum menyukai sayur-sayuran meskipun ia mengolah mereka dengan resep yang berbeda.

"_Kaa-chan _cerewet," celetuk Daichi di tengah ucapan Sakura yang tengah menjelaskan pentingnya sayuran bagi tubuh.

Wanita itu langsung menatap putranya, lalu mendengus dan menyentil pelan jidat Daichi. "Kau sama seperti ayahmu, menyukai tomat tapi tidak suka sayuran," desahnya. "Sekarang habiskan wortelmu," perintahnya pada putranya.

Gaara hanya menatap Sakura dengan ekor matanya, lalu menghabiskan sup yang kuahnya sudah mulai dingin tersebut. Ia mengerti, ayah yang di maksud Sakura tentulah Sasuke. Meskipun Daichi sudah memanggilnya '_tousan' _saat mereka menikah, tapi Sakura belum menganggap dirinya sebagai ayah dari putranya. Tanpa sadar, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada sumpit di tangannya.

"Sudah habis, _Kaa-chan._" Daichi menggerutu dan menatap ibunya dengan wajah cemberut menggemaskan.

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan menatap sayang putranya. "Itu baru seorang ninja, kau hebat" pujinya.

Daichi yang awalnya cemberut, sekarang berubah cerah dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Tentu saja aku," katanya bangga, "aku memang hebat 'kan, _Tou-san_?" tanyanya meminta pendapat Gaara.

Gaara meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap Daicihi. "Tentu saja," jawabnya disertai anggukan. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat senyum bocah itu semakin lebar. Ada rasa senang saat melihat senyum Daicihi karena perkataan sederhananya. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada Sakura yang kebetulan tengah melihat ke arahnya. Hatinya berdesir saat wanita itu tersenyum ke arahnya, senyum yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Apakah masih ada harapan untuknya mewujudkan sebuah keluarga sesunguhnya?

Mungkin saja.

.

.

.

"Hei Gaara, kapan aku mendapat keponakan?" Kankuro mendesah bosan, menatap tumpukan kertas di meja kerja Gaara.

Gaara mengabaikan kakaknya itu, ia tetap fokus memeriksa berkas-berkas yang esok pagi harus dikirim tersebut. Kendati begitu, ia tetap memikirkan apa yang diucapkan oleh kakak tertuanya.

Siapa yang tahu kehidupan rumah tangganya tidak seperti kehidupan orang menikah pada umumnya. Memang, ia dan Sakura tidak pernah berdebat dan terlihat adem ayem saja. Sakura bersikap layaknya seorang istri yang patuh terhadap suami, dan ia berusaha menjadi suami yang terbaik untuk Sakura. Namun hal itu tidak cukup. Gaara menginginkan pernikahan sebenarnya, bukan hanya hidup bersama karena status yang mengikat mereka.

"Hoi, Gaara!" Kankuro kesal, merasa diabaikan oleh adiknya itu.

"Diamlah!" Gaara menghela nafas berat, merasa suntuk dengan banyaknya gulungan-gulungan yang harus diperiksanya. "Jangan mengganggu," dengusnya lelah.

"Hah~" Kankuro memutar matanya, ia langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang adiknya. "Beberapa hari ini suasana hatimu selalu jelek, apa kau belum dapat jatah dari istrimu," gerutunya saat keluar dari ruangan adiknya.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya menatap pintu coklat yang sudah tertutup itu. Ia memijit pelipisnya karena kepalanya terasa pening. Ia merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan, lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya.

Tidak lama, suara ketukan terdengar. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, memandnag tepat ke arah pintu. Keningnya mengernyit, menerka siapa kiranya di luar sana. Pasalnya, ia tidak merasakan _chakra _si tamu ini.

"Masuk!" ujarnya.

Dari balik pintu, menyembul kepala merah jambu dengan senyum kaku di wajah berbentuk hatinya. "Sakura?" tanyanya bingung. Seharusnya, sekarang istrinya berada di rumah sakit. Kenapa dia disini, Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Karena tidak biasanya Sakura akan meninggalkan _shift-_nya di rumah sakit jika tidak terjadi sesuatu yang penting. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sakura menutup pintu di belakangnya, berjalan pelan menuju Gaara. "Eh, tidak," tukasnya, "apa aku mengganggu?" Sakura menggaruk pipinya, kebiasaannya jika tengah gugup.

Kedua alis semu Gaara bertaut, meneliti istrinya yang tengah berdiri gugup di hadapannya. Kemudian, matanya teralihkan pada sebuah keranjang yang ditenteng Sakura. "Apa itu, Sakura?" ia menanyakan.

Sakura tersenyum kaku, lalu menempatkan keranjang makanan yang dibawanya di meja suaminya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang di luar, tapi kau sangat sibuk. Jadi, aku membawakanmu makan siang." Sakura tertawa rendah, "aku akan menyiapkannya di sana," tunjuknya kemudian, lalu membawa keranjang yang berisi makanan tersebut ke sebuah meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Mencium aroma menggugah selera dari makanan yang dibawakan Sakura, membuat penatnya langsung menghilang. Memang, kepalanya masih terasa sakit, tapi tidak seburuk sebelumnya. Entah karena makanan yang dibawa istrinya, atau kedatangan Sakura yang membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih baik. Sebuah senyum tipis tidak bisa disembunyikannya, kala melihat Sakura yang dengan cekatannya menata aneka makanan yang dibawanya. Yeah, meskipun hampir seluruh jenis hidangan tersebut terlihat berbahan dasar sayur.

.

.

.

Gaara yang masih menikmati jus jambunya, marasa kaku seketika saat merasakan jemari lentik memegang bagian belakang lehernya. Ia langsung menoleh dan menatap Sakura dengan pandnagan bertanya.

"Aku merasakan aliran _chakra-_mu sedikit tidak teratur, mungkin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu." Sakura meminta persetujuan dari suaminya.

Gaara menaruh gelas yang di pegangnya lalu menghadap Sakura. "Kepalaku sedikit sakit," terangnya. "Dan bahuku…" dia bingung mau menjelaskan bagimana.

Sakura tersenyum pemahaman, kemudian menyuruh Gaara berbaring di pangkuannya.

Sejenak, Gaara merasa ragu untuk melakukannya. Mereka memang jarang melakukan kontak fisik, bahkan saat tidurpun mereka saling memunggungi. Kontak paling intim yang pernah mereka lakukan mungkin adalah saat hari pernikahan mereka, ketika ia mencium pengantinnya.

Awalnya, tubuhnya terasa tengah saat kepalanya menyentuh paha istrinya. Namun itu tidak lama, wangi khas istrinya membuat tubuhnya terasa santai. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya saat merasakan jemari lentik Sakura menekan-nekan bagian keningnya, pelipisnya dan titik-titik sarafnya. Gaara mengambil nafas panjang, dan menghembuskan perlahan. Ia membuka matanya, dan pandangannya disambut oleh wajah Sakura tepat di depan wajahnya.

Gaara tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya. Mulai dari hidung mungil Sakura, bibir _peach _yang terlihat menggoda, mata hijau bening yang kadang membuatnya tersesat jika tidak bisa menguasai diri, dan hembusan nafas hangat di depan wajahnya.

Hati Gaara membengkak atas perasaan meluap-luap yang membuncah di hatinya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang, nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya, antara takut dan senang. Ia takut, jika apa yang tengah dirasakannya terhadap Sakura hanya sepihak saja. Di sisi lain, ada rasa senang yang menelusup di hatinya, walaupun ia tidak mengerti kenapa.

Entah mendapatkan ide darimana, Gaara mengangkat lengan kirinya dan menarik tengkuk Sakura hingga bibir mereka menyentuh. Ia mendengar pekikan kaget dari istrinya, namun tidak berniat untuk menghentikan apa yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang.

Dengan gerakan lamban penuh perasaan, ia menyusuri bibir istrinya. Awalnya, ia agak takut Sakura akan mendorongnya. Namun nyatanya tidak, Sakura membalas ciumannya. Hatinya terasa hangat mengetahui Sakura tidak menolaknya. Merasakan posisinya kurang pas, ia bangun secara perlahan hingga tubuhnya duduk tegak tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Matanya berkabut, begitu juga dengan istrinya. Ia menghentikan ciumannya sejenak, memberikan waktu untuk Sakura mengambil nafas. Tidak berselang lama, ia kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir kenyal istrinya. Kali ini ia lebih berani. Ia mengangkat Sakura hingga duduk di pangkuannya, melingkari pinggang ramping istrinya ketat. Gaara membuka bibirnya, meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam gua hangat istrinya.

Ia tersenyum dalam ciumannya saat Sakura membuka mulut mengundangnya. Tanpa ragu lagi, ia melesat mencicipi rasa manis di dalamnya. Jemari Sakura yang mengepal di dadanya, kini telah berpindah ke bagian belakang kepalanya. Gairah baru tumbuh dalam dirinya saat jemari lentik itu meremas pelan rambut merahnya. Ia awam perasan ini, tapi satu hal yang pasti, ia merasa bahagia. Gaara tidak ingin berpikir untuk sekarang, ia hanya ingin menikmati momen berharga ini.

Setetelah hampir sepuluh menit mereka berbagi nafas, Gaara menjauhkan kepalanya dari istrinya. Ia menatap lembut Sakura yang masih terenagh-engah karena kegiatan mereka barusan. Sakura masih menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia menyadari hal itu, karenaanya Gaara menyentuh dagu Sakura dan mengangkatnya agar ia bisa melihat matanya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan tubuh Sakura tersentak, dan dalam hitungan detik Sakura sudah melompat dari dari pangkuannya dan menyambar keranjang kosong di atas meja.

"A-aku harus pergi," ujar Sakura cepat.

Sakura sudah menghilang di balik pintu sebelum ia membuka mulutnya.

Gaara menatap kosong pintu yang kembali tertutup rapat tersebut, kemudian perasaan takut menyeruak di hatinya. Apakah Sakura akan membencinya?

Pertanyaan ini terus menghantui kepalanya. Apa setelah ini, wanita itu akan menjauhinya, pikirnya pahit. Gaara menghela nafas berat, menyandarkan punggungnya lalu menengadah menatap langit-langit kantornya.

Apakah yang mereka lakukan beberapasa saat lalu hanya spontanitas saja. artinya itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Sakura. Lalu kenapa Sakura membalasnya, bahkan tidak mendorongnya dari pertama. Apa mungkin Sakura hanya terbawa suasana saja.

Kepalanya kembali terasa berat memikirkan hal ini. ia tersenyum pahit dengan kebodohannya, menganggap Sakura sudah bisa menerimanya. Ia sekarang sadar, sampai kapanpun dirinya tidak akan mampu menggantikan tempat Uchiha Sasuke di hati wanita itu. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba.

Apakah ia harus menyerah, atau masih ada harapan suatu saat nanti Sakura melihat keberadaannya. Ia tidak tahu jawabannya.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian di kantornya beberapa hari yang lalu, ia dan Sakura semakin sulit bertemu. Inilah yang ditakutinya, dan akhirnya terjadi. Di samping dirinya yang beberapa hari ini sangat sibuk mengurus desa, istrinya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit. Ketika pulang, ia menemukan Sakura sudah terlelap di kamar mereka. Ia menyadari, Sakura berusaha menghindarinya. Pagi-pagi sekali, ia akan melihat Sakura sudah siap dengan seragam rumah sakitnya, dan langsung pamit. Beberapa hari ini, Daichi juga bersama tinggal bersama Shikamaru dan Temari yang beberapa bulan lalu menikah. Gaara merasa kesepian, meski tidak mengakuinya keras. Kendati Daichi bukanlah darah dagingnya, ia menyayangi bocah yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya layaknya putranya sendiri.

Gaara masih berbaring di kasur, matahari belum muncul. Ia masih enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur, karena tahu Sakura sudah pergi ke rumah sakit. Biasanya, jika dirinya tengah di rundung kemalasan seperti ini, ia akan bersemangat saat Sakura atau Daichi datang membangunkannya. Tapi sekarang tidak ada. Ada kekosongan besar yang dirasakannya.

Nampaknya, kehadiran Sakura sangat berpengaruh terhadap dirinya, dan ia baru menyadari hal ini.

Mengingat ciumannya beberapa hari yang lalu, baik Sakura ataupun dirinya tidak pernah mengungkit soal itu. Jujur, ia ingin merasakan lagi sensasi asing namun menyenangkan seperti waktu itu. Lembutnya bibir istrinya, rasa manis di mulutnya dan sentuhan-sentuhan halus di tubuhnya. Rasanya tidak bisa dielaskan dengan kata-kata, begitu asing karena baru baginya.

"Kau masih belum bangun." Sakura berdiri di samping ranjang, meneliti suaminya. "Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya lebih lanjut.

Gaara sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara Sakura, ia langsung duduk dan terkejut saat tangan dingin Sakura menyentuh keningnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura," katanya. Ia menatap istrinya bingung, karena biasanya Sakura sudah pergi ke rumah sakit.

Sepertinya, wanita itu mengerti arti tatapan suaminya. Setelah merasakan panas Gaara normal, ia tersenyum dan mengecup pipi pemuda itu. "Aku akan pergi sekarang, dan sudah kusiapkan sarapan di dapur," terangnya.

Sakura tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Gaara semakin heran.

"Maaf," ungkap ninja medis itu. Sedetik kemudian, ekspresi Sakura langsung berubah. "Ne, apa kau bisa makan malam di rumah, nanti?" tanyanya penuh harap. "A-aku ingin, uhm…" Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. "Pokoknya, kau bisa makan malam di rumah?" pintanya.

"Tentu," jawab Gaara yang masih bingung dengan sikap istrinya.

Sakura tersenyum cerah, lalu mengecup kembali suaminya tapi kini di bibir tipis pemuda itu. "Nah, aku pergi dulu," katanya sebelum meninggalkan kamar.

Gaara masih duduk di kasurnya, memproses kejadian barusan. Apakah ini mimpi? Melihat sinar matahari melalui celah tirai, ia langsung bangkit dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Apa boleh ia berharap lebih?

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, dan rapat ini terus berlangsung. Gaara tidak bisa fokus, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada istrinya yang mungkin tengah menunggu di rumah. Semua penjelasan yang tengah dipaparkan oleh para tetua dan juga shinobi lainnya tidak bisa ditangkapnya dengan baik, meski terlihat memperhatikan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu _Kazekage-sama_?" Seorang utusan dari Kumogakue meminta pendapatnya.

Gaar berpikir sebentar, lalu memutuskan untuk mempelajari kerja sama itu lebih lanjut. "Aku akan memikirkannya terlebih dahulu, bagaimana baiknya untuk kita semua," jelasnya penuh wibawa.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menyetujuinya. Setelah tidak ada yang perlu dibahas, Gaara menutup rapat tersebut dan langsung bergegas pulang. Ia bahkan menola tawaran makan malam dari para petinggi desa lainnya.

Gaara berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya. Beruntunglah, jarak kantor hikage dengan rumahnya tidaklah jauh dan masih berada dalam lingkungan yang sama. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga dirinya tiba di depan pintu rumah yang baru di belinya setelah ia menikahi Sakura. Ia tidak ingin mendapat fasilitas dari desa, dan ingin memiliki tempat bernaung dengan uangnya sendiri. Kendati rumah itu tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup untuk mereka berdua dan juga Daichi.

Setelah mengetuk beberapa kali, muncul Sakura dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "_Tadaima_," katanya memberi salam.

"_Okaeri, _Gaara-_kun_," sambut Sakura dengan senyum merekah.

Gaara bahkan tidak menyadari imbuhan di akhir namanya, saat melihat penampilan istrinya yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. "Kau cantik," ujarnya tanpa sadar. Ia lalu tersenyum melihat Sakura yang sepertinya tengah merona karena ucapannya. Benarkah?

Sebelum ia bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, istrinya menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya ke dapur.

Disana, hidangan sudah tersaji di atas meja. Sederhana namun terlihat cantik dan berkelas.

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat memasak yang lebih dari ini," Sakura menyatakan.

Gaara menatap istrinya, lalu senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. "Ini lebih dari cukup," katanya meyakinka. Sungguh, ia sangat senang akan hal ini.

Malam itu, mereka berdua menikmati makan malam dengan suasana santai. Sakura mulai menceritakan hal-hal yang terjadi di rumah sakit, dan Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar keluh kesah wanita itu.

Sakura sudah mulai membuka diri padanya, dan ia senang akan hal itu.

Setelah makan malam, ia membantu istrinya mencuci piring, hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya. Sakura mengambil bagian mencucinya, dan ia mengeringkan.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," Sakura melirik suaminya yang terlihat piawai dalam pekerjaan itu.

Gaara bergumam rendah, mengabaikan ucapan Sakura. Ia terus saja mengeringkan piring-piring bekas mereka makan malam dengan serbet di tangannya.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu…"

Ia bisa mendengar ucapan rendah Sakura dan terus melirik istrinya yang terlihat sangat cantik malam ini.

.

.

.

"Kau ingat, hari ini tepat satu tahun pernikahan kita." Sakura menjelaskan dengan memejamkan matanya. Helaian merah jambunya terlihat bersinar di bawah cahaya rembulan.

Gaara memandang istrinya yang tengah bersandar di pembatas balkon. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dibilang wanita itu. Sungguh, dirinya tidak menyangka Sakura akan mengingat tanggal pernikahan mereka. Pantas saja, wanita itu menyiapkan semua makan malam ini. Tapi pertanyaannya kenapa? Kenapa dia repot-repot melakukannya.

Gaara tidak ingin berpekulasi sendiri. Ia ingin mendapat jawaban langsung dari mulut wanita itu. Malam ini, ia ingin memperjelas status mereka.

"Aku ingat," jawabnya.

Sakura berbalik, lalu menghadap ke arahnya. Ia melihat sesuatu yang lain di mata wanita itu ketika menatapnya.

"A-ada yang ingin kutanyakan," ungkap Sakura dengan raut gugup.

Gaara melihat hal ini, apa yang bisa membuat istrinya nampak gugup seperti itu. "Katakan saja, Sakura," katanya lembut, berusaha membuat istrinya santai.

"A-apa kita bisa membangun rumah tangga yang nyata?" tanya Sakura dengan suara rendah, namun cukup untuk di dengar oleh Gaara.

Gaara membeku mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya Sakura akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ini lebih dari yang yang diharapkannya, hadiah terbaik dalam hidupnya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ia langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Tanpa bisa ditahannya, Gaara mengucapkan kata-kata yang akan menentukan masa depan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura," ungkapnya tepat di atas kepala istrinya.

Gaara bisa merasakan tubuh istrinya bergetar, karena itu ia lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu, Sakura," katanya. Ia tahu bagaimana posisi Sasuke tidak akan tergantikan di hati wanita itu, Gaara juga tidak berniat untuk menggantikannya. Ia hanya ingin Sakura melihatnya sebagai Rei Gaara, suaminya. Bukan sebagai seorang pengganti ataupun _Kazekage_ yang harus dinikahinya atas nama Konoha.

Ucapan Sakura disela isakannya membuat hatinya membengkak dalam kebahagiaan.

"A-aku juga, Gaara-_kun_."

Gaara langsung mengangkat wajah Sakura, mencari kebenaran dalam matanya. Ia langsung tersenyum saat melihat mata hijau itu, mata memikat yang selalu menarik untuk menyelaminya. "Aku mencintaimu," desah Gaara, dan berikutnya ia sudah menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir kenal istrinya.

Malam ini, ia akan memastikan Sakura tidak akan kabur setelah ini.

.

.

Gaara membuka matanya, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya. Lengan kirinya mati rasa, dan tubuhnya terasa agak lelah. Kendati begitu, senyum tipis langsung terukir di bibirnya saat melihat istrinya yang tengah terlelap dengan damai dalam dekapannya. Ia mengecup pipi Sakura, membelali lembut bahu telanjang wanita itu.

Ia teringat kegiatan mereka tadi malam. Saat itu, Sakura dengan sukarela menyerahkan dirinya. Sakura memang tidak mencintainya sepenuh hati, karena masih ada Sasuke yang selalu menempati posisi tertinggi di hati wanita itu. Namun, ia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Istrinya juga telah menjelaskan tentang hal itu tadi malam, dan Gaara menerimanya. Ia tidak peduli jika Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke, karena hal itu yang wajar menurutnya. Ia juga sudah tahu bagaimana masa lalu Sakura dan tim tujuh. Yang terpenting, Sakura sudah membuka hatinya dan mencintainya. Itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Selamat pagi," Sakura menguap tanpa menutup mulutnya. Ia tersipu saat Gaara menatapnya intens, "a-apa yang salah?"

Gaara tersenyum lalu memberi ciuman selamat pagi untuk istrinya. "Aku senang," ucapnya disela pagutan mereka.

Sakura melingkarkan lengannya di leher suaminya saat dirasaya Gaara memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sudah lama Gaara memimpikan akan bangun pagi seperti ini, dengan Sakura dalam pelukannya.

Udara yang dingin berubaha panas saat kedua insan itu mengulangi kegiatan mereka tadi malam.

Setelah berteriak nama masing-masing, mereka mengatur nafas yang memburu. Gaara mengecup kening berkeringat Sakura, tutun hingga ke rahang dan berakhir di bibir merah muda yang membuatnya candu. Seakan tidak pernah bosan, ia kembali menyesap rasa manis yang khas disana.

Sakura mengerang, Gaara mendesah.

Sepertinya, Gaara masih belum puas. Kedua tangannya menyusuri tempat-tempat sensitif tubuh Sakura. ia berencana untuk memiliki putaran lain pagi ini. Namun, hal itu harus diurungkannya saat Daichi kamar mereka.

"_Kaa-chan, Tou-san_!" Daichi langsung melompat ke kasur tanpa mengerti apa yang tengah di saksikannya.

Gaara cepat menarik selimut hingga tubuh telanjang mereka tertutupi. Ia harus menahan gairahnya untuk saat ini, karena Daichi sudah duduk manis di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Sakura bertanya pada putranya, perlahan-lahan mengambil posisi duduk sambil berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Daichi tersenyum lebar, lalu berbalik untuk melihat Gaara.

"Paman Kankuro menyuruhku meminta adik sama _Tousan_," ujarnya riang," jadi kapan aku bisa mendapatkannya?" tanyanya antusias. Mata hitamnya menatap penuh harapan pada Gaara.

Gaara bangun hingga selimut jatuh mencapai perutnya. Ia mengelus pucuk kepala Daichi dan mengecupnya sebentar. "Secepatnya," ujar Gaara sambil melirik Sakura. Ia menyeringai saat melihat istrinya tersipu.

"_Arogatou, Tousan_!" ungkap Daichi sumringah. "Aku akan memberitahu paman Kankuro," seru bocah itu dan langsung melompat dari kasur. Kemudian suara pintu tertutup keras membuat dua orang dewasa itu tertawa pelan.

Gaara menatap istrinya yang masih tertawa, lalu menyambar lengan wanita hingga Sakura terjatuh di atas tubuhnya. "Mau membuatkan Daichi adik lebih cepat?" tanyanya dengan seringai.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara tertawa begitu keras saat menatap wajah memelas istrinya.

"Aku lelah, Gaara-_kun_," lirih Sakura dengan wajah cemberut.

Gaara mengusap kepala istrinya yang berbaring di dadanya. "Aku bercanda," kekehnya.

Gaara mendesah puas, sambil mengelus pucuk kepala istrinya. Ia benar-benar bahagia sekarang.

Di atas nakas di samping ranjang mereka, terpajang dua buah bingkai foto. Di salah satu foto, ada Sakura yang berbalut gaun pengantin tengah tersenyum lebar bersama suaminya terdahulu, dan bingkai yang satunya berisi foto pernikahan Gaara dan Sakura satu tahun yang lalu.

.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi masa depan, namun kita bisa menentukannya mulai saat ini.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Muahaha, akhirnya fict ini seleseeeee :'(

Susah banget ngebangun feelnya, dan sampe endingpun gak dapet2…mungkin karena diceritain dari sudut pandang cowoknya, akunya lebih nyess kalo dari sisi ceweknya siii hohoho (ini sih karena bukan OTP lu hahaha)

Okee, buat Kimaru-Z, mudahan fictnya tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Saya gak bisa bikin yg lemonan, pengennya nge piiiiiippp ngepiiiiiip, lebih baik ditiadakan :v

Maaf untuk typos yg betebaran, aku gak ngecek ulang :'(

eh, ada yang janji mau ngeripiu sampe 1k, ditunggu realisasi janjinya lhooo :D

Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca sampe akhir, mohon ripiu atau konkritnya :D


End file.
